


Bought and Sold

by KneesandWings13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneesandWings13/pseuds/KneesandWings13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never a bright idea for me to buy a black market angel, and even less brilliant to decide to set him free...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Sold

I nervously clutched the envelope in my jacket pocket as I took a seat in the small room. There were only a handful of other people, and I was the only woman. I silently asked myself if I was sure about what I was doing. This was so many shades of wrong, but the thought of having an actual live angel at my beck and call was entirely too tempting to pass up…

There were several that they went through, but none that really struck my fancy. I was almost ready to give up when I they brought him out.

There was a barely disguised rage behind his eyes, but his shoulders slumped slightly as if in defeat. I have never seen eyes that color of blue before. I bid immediately, and he focused his gaze on me. His eyes never left mine; I left with an empty envelope and gave them the delivery location.

~0~

I paced the foyer of my home and looked at the clock again. It was almost midnight. I heard the truck pull up the driveway and I headed outside. I chatted briefly with the driver and within ten minutes I was in my basement, eye to eye with my angel. They told me as long as he was in the collar, he would be under my command.

I felt a bit … dirty? … But I had paid good money and was not about to let it go to waste. I did a slow circle around him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, muscled build and very easy on the eyes.

"Your name." I said as I came back around in front of him.

"As if you actually care." His voice was soft, with a French accent. "It seems I am nothing more than a slave to your desires, so call me whatever you wish." He sighed and looked down at his feet. "My name no longer holds any meaning."

I don't know if it was the accent, the words or the sound of abject defeat that had me moving closer. So close that I could smell the intoxicating scent of his skin. His eyes snapped back up and his gaze locked with mine. I felt almost helpless, trapped, but also intrigued. I felt my skin flush with desire and my breathing became ragged. I moved in even closer and brushed my lips against his.

I felt him tense against me, and I had the realization that I was kissing someone who was trapped, someone without a choice, and it made my stomach drop.

I looked up into those inhuman blue eyes, my heart in my throat. Biting my lip, I slid my fingers along his jaw, and down to the collar. The collar hit the floor and seconds later my back collided with the basement wall, I was pinned between his well-muscled frame and moldy sheetrock.

"It's Balthazar." He murmured right before grabbing my hair and kissing me roughly. I whimpered as his hands roamed my body, squeezing my breasts, ass, and anything else he could get his hands on. I was gasping when we came up for air.

"You know love," he purred, giving me a lord-have-mercy predatory look, "They say turnabout is fair play…"

~0~

I awoke with a start. The last thing I remembered was the kiss, and his fingertips touching my temple. I was on a small fainting couch, in a tiny bedroom. There was an old style folding curtain, the kind I guessed women used to use to get changed behind, and a small window.

And of course Balthazar, leaning against the window frame, drink in hand. He had changed into a grey V-neck shirt and black blazer, and his arrogant smirk was wreaking havoc on what was left of my frayed nerves. Again with the predatory look as he walked slowly over to the couch.

What had I been thinking in the first place, buying him and then setting him free? I wondered at what point I had lost my sanity. He was an angel, with all his power at his disposal, and I was the one who had bought for him… and now I had become his captive.

He sat on the couch and offered the glass to me. "Care for a drink love?" His eyes raked over my barely buttoned shirt and he licked his lips. "Might help calm those nerves of yours."

My hands trembled as I reached for the glass, I had never felt so helpless, but I knew I had brought it on myself. I downed a large drink of it and enjoyed how smooth the scotch was, not quite smooth enough to hide the after taste of whatever he had spiked it with. I realized my mistake, but just as suddenly didn't care, as everything became a warm and fuzzy haze. I didn't even protest as his mouth claimed mine, it felt to damn good everywhere he kissed and touched.

It was almost dizzying as we fell backwards together onto the couch, his hands making short work of my clothes. I moaned and slid my hands across his bare torso, and around to his back. I could sense all the raw power emanating from him, he could easily crush me with a thought, but every kiss and caress was like the softest touch on my skin.

I was whimpering and gasping as his mouth moved lower, his teeth nipping the inside of my thigh, his breath hot against my skin. I moaned out his name and nearly came up off the couch as his nails dug into my hips and he thrust his tongue inside me.

I fisted his hair as his mouth moved up and collided with mine. I could taste myself on him, every part of me was on fire with a desperate need for him. He roughly parted my legs, thrusting forcefully, my nails raking into his back. I arched my hips into each deep thrust, crying out his name. His nails dug into my ass as his mouth assaulted my breasts.

My body shuddered under his as he came, he collapsed onto me, his ragged breath on my neck. I whimpered and clung to him, the only sounds were our labored breathing.

~0~

I hadn't meant to fall asleep, and it was surprising considering the narrow couch I was on. I sat up slowly, expecting to see him smirking by the window, but I was alone.

I looked around for my clothes, but all I found was a black silk bathrobe and matching nightie. I put it on and looked around the small room. Behind the changing curtain was a large claw foot tub, sink and toilet. Out the window nothing looked familiar, just rows of dingy looking buildings. I looked around once, twice, and there was no door. I was effectively trapped in this small room. I sighed, sat back on the couch and pulled the robe tighter around myself.

~0~

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I turned around quickly, nearly falling off the couch as I stared open mouthed at the man behind me. He had the same almost inhuman blue eyes as Balthazar, but was wearing a white button up shirt and tan trench coat.

"I believe you are expecting me?" his voice was deep and gravelly, but also seriously sexy. I simply stared, open mouthed.

He moved closer, and I couldn't look away from those eyes. He sat next to me on the couch, looking almost a bit nervous.

"My name is Castiel. Balthazar is my brother, and he said you were the one who set him free." I nodded again, trying to breathe normally.

He reached over and cupped my face. "Balthazar said I should help repay you for your kindness. I will admit that what you have requested as payment is a bit… unusual, but you did free my brother."

It occurred to me that Balthazar had set me up, but any protest died on my lips as Castiel's mouth met mine. His kiss was soft, almost questioning at first, then quickly deepened.

I blamed the after effects of whatever it was Balthazar had drugged me with as the reason I didn't stop Castiel from kissing me. I grabbed the front of his trench coat and slid onto his lap, wrapping my arms and legs around him eagerly.

His touches were slow and thorough, yet somehow our clothes still hit the floor in record time. I gently pressed him back onto the couch, straddling his hips. His innocent blue eyes widened as I sank down onto him, and he groaned, hands gripping the small couch.

I slowly moved up and down, listening to his gasps and moans. I began riding him faster, the feel of him inside me was maddening and I needed release. His hands grabbed my hips and he began thrusting up into me, I cried out as my orgasm ripped through me. He growled something in a strange language and his body shuddered under me. I collapsed forward onto his chest and lay there clinging to him.

I felt his fingers lightly stroking my back, and I tried to fight off the urge to sleep, but failed.


End file.
